Plan B
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: This is a story I am doing with Mondlerfan101. It's based off the movie 'The back up plan.' It is a little different then the movie. Read to find out what happens.
1. Dr

Monica laid in the chair while the Dr did the exam. She had waited so long for this day. It was so exciting that it was finally time to do this. She was so nervous. She looked at her feet and realized she didn't get a pedicure. She had painted them purple a couple weeks ago and now the polish was coming off. She had planned on getting a pedicure but she had lost track of time.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He looked at her and frowned. "For what?"

"My toe nails aren't done." She said.

He let out a little laugh. "It's ok." He turned the light off and set the timer. "Ok just lay here until the timer goes off. It will go off in 10 minutes."

She let out a deep breath. "Alright." She said. She couldn't believe she was here. She couldn't believe she was here was going to hopefully get pregnant by donor 4873. She would much rather get pregnant by someone she was in love with but that wasn't happening. Every serious relationship failed. Pete was a work o holic and Richard didn't want babies. His kids were already adults.

So here she was. Her future as a mom depended on this moment.

After she was done, she went to her best friend Rachel's house.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Rachel said as she picked up toys from the ground. "If you're that desperate I'll find you man."

Monica rolled her eyes. "It's not about that. I want to be a mom. I have always wanted to a mom. So what sounds bad about that?"

"Just spend a day with mine." Rachel said as her three kids ran by. "You'll change your mind."

"There is no changing my mind." Monica told her.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at Monica. "Why not?"

Monica cleared her throat. "Well I just did it."

Rachel's hands went to her mouth. "Really? When do you know if it worked?"

"Yes really and I should know with in about 2 months." Monica smiled. hoping she would be pregnant. She knew her best friend didn't agree with it but she didn't care. She was happy with her choice.


	2. The cab

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Right as Monica left Rachel's house she started to walk back to her apartment. There were so many things running through her mind and Monica couldn't be happier. Until it started to pour on her happy day. She smiled as she tried to catch a cab.

Seeing one pull aside and stop just a few feet in front of her she quickly opened the door and jumped in.

Just as she closed her door she saw a man open the other side and climb in also.

He looked at her

"Excuse me, this is my cab." She told him apologetically.

The man looked at the cab driver who shrugged and looked away "Um, I don't think so." He shook his head.

Monica exhaled sharply "You know I was having a good day until you showed up and I'm not gonna let you ruin it so fine, you can have this cab." Monica opened the door, getting out and then shut it.

He climbed out right after her "No, I don't want to ruin your day so have it." He shut the door

The cab drove away.

"Oh that's great, look what you've done." He said

"What I've done?" Monica questioned "The cab wouldn't have left if you weren't so damn stubborn and stayed in." She shouted through the pouring rain.

He moved back slightly "Ouch."

Monica sighed and started to walk towards her apartment building.

He followed her "So why was your day so great?" He asked

"I don't have to tell you anything." She shot an attitude as she turned the corner.

He stopped "Fine, you know what," He paused having her stop and turn towards him waiting for him to continue "Don't tell me. I'll get you to tell me sooner or later."

"And how do you expect to do that when you may never seen me again?"

He shrugged "I'll see you once you steal my next cab."

Monica rolled her eyes and started walking again "It was my cab!" She argued

He shook his head and walked down the street to find a nearby coffee shop.

Monica walked up to her apartment building and got out her keys. Just as she was about to walk in her friend from across the hall came out "Hey Joey." She smiled "Find a roommate yet?"

He shook his head "No, they are either too old, too boring or have no idea what Baywatch is."

"I'm sorry." She opened her door "You want to come in for a while?"

"Nah, I was thinking about grabbing a cup of coffee. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." She walked in and closed the door.

Joey walked down to Central Perk and waited in line to order. What he heard from the guy up front surprised him.

"Hey do you know of any apartment listings in the area?" He asked the manager behind the counter.

Talk about the right place at the right time. Joey quickly spoke up before Gunther had a chance to answer "I'm looking for a roommate." He told the man, stepping out of line.

He turned around "That great. You mind if I check it out?" He asked

Joey nodded "Sure, no problem. I'm actually right upstairs if you want to look now."

"Cool." He grabbed his cup of coffee and followed the man out of the coffee house.

"I'm Joey by the way."

"Chandler."


	3. cheese

hank you for reviewing

A couple weeks later, Monica came out of her apartment and saw Chandler moving his things in.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. " Well joey and i met at Central Perk. He said he needed a roomate."

Monica wasn't happy. She was hoping she wouldn't see him again. " Well i have to go." She said and left.

Later that day, she was with Rachel at the local market. " that's the guy." Monica said.

Rachel looked up. " the cab guy and the one that moved innext door?" Rachel asked.

Monica nodded and tried hiding from him.

Chandler smiled and waved. Then he waved for them to come over. Monica didn't want to but Rachel pulled her over.

Monica looked at his table. " you sell cheese?"

"Yes." Said Chandler

He had a nice smile. She thought. She didn't want to like him though.

"What?" Chandler questioned after seeing the look she was giving him.

Monica shook out of her trance "Nothing." She looked down at his selection of cheeses. "What made you start selling cheese?" She asked looking at all the different sorts.

Chandler followed her gaze "Well at first I hated it because of the smell. But soon enough, after I was around it I got use to that and saw an interest in opening up my own cheese farm. It's different and you get free cheese." He smiled

Rachel looked up at him "It's not free. You have to buy the ingredients for it all." She told him matter of factly.

Chandler looked back at Monica "Okay who is this?" He pointed to the girl standing beside her.

"This is Rachel, my friend." She introduced.

Chandler nodded "And what's your name?" He asked never catching her name that night she stole his cab

"Monica." She told him

He nodded "Chandler." He introduced himself

Monica nodded "Weird name."

Chandler shrugged "That's what you get for having a gay father and a mom who writes neurotic novels."

Rachel almost spit out the taste tester she was trying when she heard what he just said.

Monica's mouth dropped open.

"You'll catch bugs like that." He joked seeing her mouth wide open.

Monica slowly closed it "You're lying."

"Wish I was." He sighed


	4. asking out

Thanks for reviewing!

Chandler watched Monica leave his booth a few minutes later. If she didn't have an attitude against him he might actually consider asking her out. He continued to watch her walk away as she talked with her friend, Rachel.

"So you are telling me you have no feelings for him?" Rachel asked

Monica sighed. This was the third time Rachel asked her this. "Yes Rach, I am saying that I have no feelings for him. Whatsoever. I don't even think he is that attractive." She looked over her shoulder.

Chandler smiled seeing Monica look back at him. Maybe she did like him but had a hard time showing it?

As Chandler went back home he brought his basket of his leftover cheese. Instead of going in his apartment he went straight to the other one across from his and knocked on the green door.

Monica stood up from the couch to answer the door. The minute she opened it to see who it was she began to close it again.

Chandler quickly put his foot in the door and slowly moved the basket to the other side. "I brought cheese..." He smiled

Monica rolled her eyes "I don't want your cheese."

"What if I told you it was store bought?" He asked

Monica exhaled deeply knowing he wouldn't leave with his cheese. "Fine." She opened the door and let him through.

"Thank you." Chandler smiled walking through and making himself at home as he sat the basket on the table and went straight to the fridge to grab a couple drinks.

"So how long have you been selling cheese?" Monica asked taking a seat at the table.

"About five years." Chandler started taking out a few different kinds and unwrapping them. He cut slices and handed them to her. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Monica asked taking a bite

"I've told you all these things about me and yet I don't know anything about you."

"Well technically I asked you so it's not like you just told me because you wanted to." She corrected him

Chandler shrugged "It's basically the same thing."

"Not really." She shook her head trying to make things difficult with him so he would see how annoying she was and leave.

"Okay fine. But I want to know things about you also." Chandler reasoned "Like do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want a boyfriend."

Monica looked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest "Why do you care?"

He shrugged "I just do."

"Yeah I want a boyfriend but things have been busy. I have other things on my mind at the moment." She said softly not bothering to bring up the baby to a practical stranger.

"So you're saying that if you could get a boyfriend and if it was that easy. Like I don't know..." Chandler paused "Finding a guy you might like across the hall. Would you go out with him?"

Monica stood up and started to pack up his basket.

"Would you want to go out with me?" He rephrased afraid she might get a different idea.

Monica picked up his basket and pushed Chandler to the door. She opened the door pushing him out. "No." She answered, shoving the basket in his chest. "And that isn't store bought cheese. It's yours, and it sucks." She slammed the door.

Chandler stood there for a minute before opening up his basket and grabbing a slice of cheese.

Monica went over to the table to finish cleaning up. She grabbed the piece of cheese that was left there and ate it. "Not bad for a cheese farm..." She said to herself.

Please review! If you didn't understand it, she likes the cheese just didn't tell him. It's a very confusing conversation...


	5. test

Thank you for all the reviews..

A couple days went by, Rachel and Monica were at Central Perk having coffee.

Rachel sat her cup down and looked at Monica. "i think you should go out with Chandler."

Monica rolled her eyes. " Why?"

" He's cute." Rachel said and took a drink of coffee.

Monica smiled.

" have you told him about the baby?" Rachel asked.

Monica ran her finger over the couch. " i don't know if i am."

" You should take a test." Rachel told her.

Before Monica could protest, Chandler walked in. " What are you two talking about?" He asked as he sat down.

" I'll leave you two alone." Rachel said and winked at Monica.

" i have an idea." Chandler told her. He sat beside her.

Monica smiled at him. She couldn't help  
it. " what would that

" Come to the cheese farm with me." He told her.

" Why?" She thought he had alternate motives.

He shrugged. " please? You will like it."

She sighed. " I'll think about it."

Chandler smiled " ok."

She wanted to but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. What if she was having a baby? Then he wouldn't want her anymore. " I'll let you know soon but i need to go."

She was going to pay for it but he did. Then he smiled as the left.

All he could think about was going out with her.

The next morning Rachel came over after taking her kids to school.

" Hey." Monica said and smiled.

Rachel handed her a bag.

Monica was confused and looked in the bag.

" Before you say anything, just go take the test." Rachel told her.

Monica knew she was right. So she went to take it. She came out of the bathroom after a little while.

" Well?" Rachel asked happily.

Monica was going to tell her when Chandler came in. Monica went back in the bathroom and hid the test in the trash.


	6. Cheese farm

As Monica walked out of the bathroom she tried to act casual. "Everything alright?" Chandler asked

Monica nodded "Yep, couldn't be better." She throw a shaky glace in Rachel's direction that went unnoticed to Chandler.

"So did you decide if you would take me up on my offer?"

Monica smiled "Yeah, I'll go out with you. But I'm not promising anything." She told him

Chandler smiled and grabbed her coat "Let's see about that after the date." He suggested

Monica took her coat from him and followed him out the door.

Right as the door shut Rachel hurried to the bathroom to retrieve the test. She quickly drug it out and looked at the sign. "Oh my God."

Monica got into Chandler's car and he drove them to his cheese farm which was located just a few miles out of the city. "So what did you really think of my cheese the other night?" He asked her

Monica looked over at him and smiled "It wasn't bad." She told him truthfully

"So my cheese didn't suck?" He questioned a little hurt from when she told him it did.

Monica looked down at her hands apologetically "No, it was far from bad. And I'm sorry I said that, I guess I was from-" She stopped herself mid-sentence

"From what?" Chandler pushed her to continue.

"Nothing, never mind." She looked back out the window.

Chandler, sensing it wasn't a good topic to bring up, decided to drop it and continue the rest of the way there in silence.

He pulled up to the long driveway and parked the car.

"Does someone live here?" Monica asked undoing her seat belt as she looked forward and saw a nicely built house in front of them.

Chandler got out of the car and helped her out. He knew what she meant by that "No, that's actually my second house."

Monica looked at him shocked "Your second house?" She questioned not knowing that he could even afford two houses.

"Yeah," They walked up the long road to the barn that was off to the side.

"Wait." Monica needed to clear this up "Why do you live in the city, in an apartment, when you have this nice of a house out here?"

"Well I guess I got lonely. I was tired of living so far away from everything. So I packed up half my things and moved to the city." He told her "My life is half over and I wanted to experience what I could of it. I didn't want to live with the cheese the rest of my life." He joked "I wanted to make my life worth something."

Monica glanced up at him "Your life is worth something already." She told him softly

Chandler smiled at her. "It's starting to be."

As they neared the barn Chandler opened the giant door to reveal thousands of different types of cheese in different forms.

"Oh my God that's a lot of cheese." Monica looked up and saw shelf's piled high with dairy. She walked over to a table where she assumed he cut the cheese into pieces. She ran her hand over the hard, wooded table.

"I don't bring a lot of people up here." He told her "It's usually where I like to get away and be by myself to gather my thoughts."

Monica nodded and turned around to face him "Why did you bring me up here?" She asked him feeling her cheeks redden already.

Chandler stepped a little closer "Because I kind of like you." He said softly as he completed the hundred percent way, and kissed her tenderly.

Monica moved her hands from the table and to his face, running her fingers through his golden brown hair, causing the kiss to deepen.


	7. stay

**Thank you for reviewing..**

The kiss deepened as Chandler slowly lay Monica on the table that had a sheet on it. They continued to kiss as they rubbed each other's bodies. Monica helped him remove his shirt. Chandler slowly started to remove her shirt when Monica quickly pushed him off of her and ran to the trash can where she got sick.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he sat up and handed her a napkin.

Monica wiped her mouth off. "Yeah but there is something you should know."

Chandler moved over to give her room to sit. "What is it?" Chandler asked as she sat.

"The day we met, I did insemination. I figured it was that time in my life when I really wanted to be a mother. My relationships never went anywhere so I thought why not?" She told him as she looked down at her lap.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"When you came over to ask if I made up my mind, I had just taken the test." She said.

He gently put his hand on hers and she looked up at him. "Call your roommate and find out."

She nodded. "Ok." She stepped outside after grabbing her phone from her purse. She leaned up against the side of the building as the phone rang. Monica smiled when Rachel answered. She was glad she was home.

"Rachel do me a favor." Monica said.

"Ok what?" Rachel asked.

As the wind b*** slightly, Monica got the hair out of her face. "See if that test is positive." She was really nervous.

"I already looked. You're going to have a baby." Rachel smiled.

Monica didn't know how to feel. She was happy but she really liked Chandler. Why would he want a pregnant girl?

When they got off the phone, Monica went back in and Chandler sat there awaiting an answer.

"Are you?" He asked curiously.

Monica slowly nodded and kept her distance. "I'm sorry. I guess I will just go now. I know you don't want to date someone that is pregnant. I know I should have told you this sooner." When she turned around to leave, she felt hand on her shoulder.

"I have never dated a pregnant girl before. It will take some getting use to but I met when I said I like you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

He smiled and nodded. "Really."

That night, as they lay in his bed, Monica kept thinking about him and the baby. It wouldn't be fair to him. It's not his baby so why should he be responsible?

As the sun rose, Monica quietly put her things in the car so she could go. It would be better for him this way.

Chandler woke up and didn't see Monica beside him. He looked out the blinds and saw her leaving. He quickly put pants on and ran outside.

"Monica wait!" He yelled.

Monica stopped the car and Chandler ran down the road to catch up to her. She really didn't want to go. In a way, she wanted to see if he would stop her.


	8. Omelets

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

"Where are you going?" Chandler asked

Monica shook her head "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me." She looked over at him.

"I don't feel that way."

"Come on Chandler, you're saying that you want to be with a women who is pregnant and you don't even know who the father is?"

It was Chandler's turn to shake his head "That's not what I'm saying. I want to be with you because I like you. I know that you are alone to raise this baby and I want to help you. I know that we didn't get off to the best start and we basically just met but don't you feel like there was a connection last night? That there may be something here between us?" He asked

"There was a connection last night...a pretty close connection." She joked from what happened between them the night before "I like you too, and I would love to try this." She admitted "But-"

"No buts-"

"But I don't want you to feel trapped. If you want to leave, leave. Don't feel like you have to stay because of the baby or me."

He nodded "Alright, but can you just come back inside and I'll make you breakfast?"

She smiled "I am pretty hungry."

"Good, because I have a lot of cheese to make omelets with." He joked as he leaned over to turn off the car.

Chandler opened the door for her and they both walked back up to the house.

As Chandler prepared breakfast they got to talking again "So what do you do for a living?" He asked

"I'm a chef at a very fancy restaurant." She smiled proud of herself.

Chandler stopped what he was doing "Are you serious. That's awesome!" He smiled "Maybe you should be the one cooking breakfast. You would make it a lot better than I ever could."

Monica shrugged "Do you make omelets a lot?"

"Not really. Just when I have guest."

"How often do you have guest."

"Maybe twice...no onc-once a week..." Chandler thought about it "Once a month." He tried to remember the last time he cooked a meal "Okay you are my first guest."

Monica laughed "So is this your first time cooking an omelet?"

"Yep. Which is why I'm gonna need some assistance."

Monica hopped off the chair and put on an apron, "What can I do?"

"Well, meaning all I really got is cheese. You can add the cheese."

Monica smiled and added the cheese.

A few seconds later they were ready to flip "Alright, this is gonna be my first flip..." Chandler slid the spatula under the omelet. He started to struggle lifting it up in one piece.

"You need some help there?"

"Yes please."

Monica smiled and put her hand over his on the spatula. "Ready?" He nodded "One, two, three."

On three Chandler and Monica tossed it up and it landed back down.

"Nice job."

Chandler high-fived Monica as they watched it cook the other side.

"You ready to taste it?" Chandler asked as he got out a couple plates and spooned it on there.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Chandler handed her the plate and she sat down at the table.

"This is really good." She told him, taking the first bite.

"Yeah, the second one won't turn out that well..." He replied when he was about to flip the omelet to find out it stuck to the pan.

Ten minutes later they both sat on the kitchen floor up against the cabinets, laughing. "I can't believe you forgot to re-add the pam." Monica laughed as she watched him scrap it out from the pan.

"Well I'm not the best cook in the kitchen." He smiled, laughing along with her.

"I think you're better than you think you are." She smiled

Chandler looked over at her "I'm not too sure what you just said but I want to say thank you." He smiled

"Anytime."


	9. first sonogram

**Thank you for reviewing**

After Monica and Chandler spent the night at his house, they really hit it off. They started going on regular dates.

Now they have been dating for 3 months and it's time for Monica's first Dr appointment.

Monica was so excited. She couldn't wait to see how her baby was doing. She was getting ready to leave, when Chandler came over.

Monica smiled when she saw him. " Hey." She walked up to him and kissed him.

He rubbed her sides. "Are you ready?"

She was shocked by his question. "You're going with me?"

He nodded. "Well yeah."

She smiled. She never had a boyfriend that cared so much. " Ok." She winked, grabbed his hand and led him out of the door.

They went to the Dr and waited patiently for the exam to start. When they were in the room Chandler saw Monica was nervous.

He put his hand over he's to get her to be still. When she looked at him, he kissed her.

"Relax everything will be ok." He told her.

She smiled at him. " Thank you."

Dr Michael walked in and introduced herself. She asked some questions and checked her out. " ok you are 12 weeks. Would you like to see your baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Monica said and Chandler gave her hand a light squeeze.

Dr Michael put gel on Monica's stomach "Oh my." She said.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked panicked.

"Nothing is wrong. I hear two heart beats." She said with a smile on her face.

Monica's eyes got wide. She couldn't believe she was having two babies.

"Are you ok" Chandler asked once they reached her apartment.

" Yeah i just can't believe it's twins." She said still in shock.

Chandler held her hands and pulled her to him. " They will be beautiful and so lucky to have a mom like you."

She smiled and put her arms around him. "I love you."

He softly kissed her lips. "I love you too." He said before kissing her once more.


	10. Lamaze class

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica was sitting on the couch in her apartment reading a parenting book when Chandler walked through. "Hey." He went over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "What cha reading?" He asked seeing a book in her hands.

"A parenting book Rachel lent me." She told him shutting the book "There are so many things in here that I didn't know. Like what to do when the baby cries, how many hours an infant will sleep during the night." She looked over at Chandler "Not many!" She started panicking "And then there is the finances and that is a lot of money for one baby alone Chandler, but we are having two babies."

Chandler reached out for her hands in attempt to calm her down "You don't need to worry about that yet. All we need to think about is the birth and what to do to prepare for that." He told her soothingly

Monica nodded and took a deep breath before letting go of his one hand and grabbing the book "How am I suppose to prepare for that?"

"Welcome to Lamaze class." It was two weeks later and Monica and Chandler both signed up to take the Lamaze class down the street at an old gym studio. "I know giving birth can be painful if you don't have a technique or don't know what to expect. But don't worry. Here we are going to take you through every minute of a birth and how to prepare you for your birthing experience."

Chandler looked down at Monica waiting for any sign that may tell him that she wanted to leave or didn't want to go through with this anymore. But Monica stayed put.

"And don't worry gentleman. You will get to experience what your wife, partner, or even loved one will be going through while you stand on the side in support." She smiled looking at all the women that would be soon expecting and the men that looked rather frightened by the whole idea. "Now lets get started, shall we?"

After the class they walked back to the apartment hand in hand, in silence.

Monica was deep in thought as she thought about the class she just came from. There was so much to remember when in such a painful position. Just after her first class she couldn't imagine giving birth without taking a Lamaze Class. When she saw Chandler holding the baby doll something rang in her head. Although it was fake and he held it as if it were real, she knew, he would make a great father one day.

Chandler came up to their apartment building and got our his keys. He couldn't believe what women go through while giving birth. And once the instructor handed him the baby to hold he just felt the need to hold him like any person would hold their first born child. With care and love. He knew it was fake and he knew that it may have not mattered to any other guy that wasn't the actual father, but to him, he felt something different. Something that wasn't there before. He felt connected to the baby inside Monica.


	11. close one

**Thank you for reviewing..**

When Monica and Chandler went to Lamaze class, they learned more and more with each class.

Chandler also continued to go with Monica to Dr appointments. He also comforted her when she was upset with how big she was. Since she was having twins, she was bigger then normal.

Chandler had a friend named Kip he met in college. Kip was in town so they met up for lunch. Chandler told him all about Monica.

"Do you think she is with you so she can trap you?" Kip asked.

Chandler frowned and ate a French fry. "What do you mean?"

Kip wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You came along at just the right time. Now she doesn't have to raise these babies alone. When are they due?"

"As of next week, it will be 3 more months." Chandler said.

On the way home, Chandler couldn't stop thinking about what Kip had said. He decided it would be a good idea to talk to Monica about it. So he walked over to Monica's. He smiled when he saw her reading another one of her parenting books. "Can we talk?" He asked sweetly. He sat down and put her feet on his lap.

She put her book down. "Sure." She could tell how nervous he was. "Is everything ok?"

"Well I want it to be." He said. Then he proceeded to tell her, what Kip had told him over lunch.

"You don't think that's true, do you?" She asked a little hurt.

He suddenly felt bad about bringing it up. "Well, honestly I did at first."

She got up as fast as a pregnant woman could and grabbed her purse.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Please don't go." Chandler said.

Monica looked at him hurt. "Dr appointment today." She said. She was going to find out the gender of the babies.

Chandler stood up. "Great I'll come with you." He said, remembering today was the day.

"Don't bother." Monica said and left.

Chandler sighed. He knew he messed up. He knew how much Monica loved him. She even told him, if it ever got to be to much he was free to go. Why did he have to listen to Kip? Monica was an incredible woman that would never do that, he thought. He knew he had to make things right.

Later, when Monica came home, there were candles and flowers every where. She smiled when she saw everything.

"What's all this?" She asked.

Chandler took her hands and helped her sit. "Monica, I am so so so so sorry about earlier. It was stupid for me to believe him, even for a second. I came here to the city because I was lonely in my house. It turns out; I don't really like the city." They both laughed. Monica went to talk but Chandler put a finger over her lips. "Let me finish." He cleared his throat. "I found what my house was missing." He cupped her face in his hands. "You."

Monica could feel tears form in her eyes. This happened a lot to her lately. "Of course I'll live with you."

He smiled and put his forehead against hers. "Am I forgiven?"

She looked at their intertwined hands then back into his eyes. "If you do one thing for me." She joked.

"And what would that be?" He said, playing along.

"Get some dinner."

Chandler stood up. "Ok." He kissed her forehead. "But when I come back, I want to know what the genders are."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok."


	12. kicking

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

They sat in Monica's apartment eating Chinese food for dinner. Chandler was desperate to know the sex of the babies "So tell me. What are you having?" He smiled not even knowing the answer yet.

Monica smiled "Okay," She paused "I'm having one of each!" She shouted with excitement.

Chandler couldn't stop smiling "One boy and one girl?" He questioned going over to her and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you Mon."

Monica continued to smile and touched his face gently "I want you to be there. For everything." She told him clearing up their fight from before.

"You know I would love to." He paused, repeating "We're having one boy and one girl." He placed his hand on her abdomen.

Monica's eyes began to grow.

"What was that?"

Coming to the realization she placed her hand over his "It was our babies first kick."

"Oh my God." He felt it again "That is amazing. I don't wanna go anywhere. I want to experience this with you. No more second guessing your feelings." He kissed her forehead "Because I love you."

Monica smiled looking up at him "I love you more."

As the weeks went on Chandler became more involved. They got Monica all moved into his house outside the city with some baby stuff they bought already. Monica was so excited to have the babies that she went out and just kept buying stuff that she thought was important.

"Honey?" She called out to Chandler one day "I'm back!"

Chandler came out from behind the corner where his office was "Mon what is this?"

"It's a twin stroller. That way we can push them both together." She informed him "And look, they were having a sale so I got two of everything." She held up an outfit "See, little village people." She smiled "And I got onsies that say My Daddy Loves Me. And of course I had to get it in Aunt form too because of Rachel..." She said trying to get the stroller through the door "The lady said it was suppose to fit through most doorways." She continued to try and push it through.

"Here..." Chandler grabbed one side and began trying to get it through the door. "Ow damn it!" He cursed when he pinched his finger.

"Oh honey." Monica climbed over so that she was now inside. "Are you okay?" She asked her boyfriend of four months as she kissed his finger.

Chandler sighed "This isn't coming in my house." He informed pushing it back.

Monica moved the hair out of her face "I thought it was our house."

Chandler looked back at her "Yeah that's what I meant. Our house." He sighed seeing Monica's hurt feelings "I'm sorry, it's been a long day. I'm just a little tired." He apologized

Monica nodded "Yeah me too. I think I'm gonna go take a nap." She walked away and to their bedroom

Chandler watched her leave before finally pushing the stroller out. He threw it back in the van and took it to the store.

Crashing through the aisles he didn't care that he was knocking things off the shelf from it.

"Sir, can I help you?" A clerk asked

Chandler looked up at the display of strollers "You tell me..." He glanced back down at her


	13. pregnancy pillow

**Thank you for reviewing..**

After talking to the man at the baby store, Chandler got a double stroller that would fit through the door of his house. It folded up and went in nicely.

A couple of weeks, Chandler was with Joey and Ross at the park. Ross had 5 year old Ben with them. Chandler looked over at his two friends. They were both married.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Chandler asked as he turned in his seat to face them.

Joey nodded.

"Sure, what's going on?" Ross asked.

Chandler sighed. "Well now that Monica is 7 months pregnant, she made me buy her a pregnancy pillow that she sleeps with at night." Chandler knew they knew what he was talking about because they nodded in agreement. So he continued. "I haven't been close to her. That pillow is in my way. I want her to be happy but the pillow has to go." At first Chandler felt weird telling Ross. Since that was her brother. But when he finished, he realized it wasn't only his girlfriends brother. He and Ross and gotten to become really great friends.

"Carol also used that pillow when she was pregnant with Ben." Ross said.

Chandler shielded the sun from his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I talked to her about it." Ross said. He didn't like the pillow either.

That night, Chandler walked in the bedroom to find Monica cuddled up with the pillow. Her back was facing his side. He climbed in bed and rubbed her back. "Hey baby."

Monica loved the touch of his hand on her. "Hey." She said not turning over.

Chandler leaned closer and kissed her neck lovingly. She still didn't move. Chandler sighed. "Mon, I want to talk." He said softly.

She slowly sat up in bed with Chandler's help. "Ok." She said.

"I love you and even though these babies aren't mine." He put his hand on her stomach. "I love them too. I'm sure this pillow is very comfortable to you but I miss holding you at night." He said almost embarrassed. It took a lot for him to admit how he felt.

Monica smiled and lightly touched his cheek. "I'm sorry honey. Now that I'm bigger, it's harder for me to get comfortable and I guess this just helps me."

Chandler helped her lay back down and held her close. He placed kisses along her jaw line. "Let me help you when you can't sleep at night."

Monica smiled and rubbed his arm that was around her. "I don't want to wake you up though."

"Nonsense. I love you and I was serious when I said I wanted to be here through everything." He told her honestly.

Monica closed her eyes and enjoyed being in his arms. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

That night, Chandler woke up when he felt Monica shifting around in the bed.

"Can't get comfortable?" He asked half asleep.

"No, just really craving a taco." She said.

Chandler sat up in bed. "I'll go get you one."

Monica looked over at the clock. "It's 3am."

Chandler shrugged. "The babies want tacos a lot. So I'll go to the taco place." He rubbed her stomach and kissed her lips. "Be back."

Monica turned the TV on while she waited for Chandler. She was so lucky.


	14. misunderstand

Monica turned the TV on while she waited for Chandler. She was so lucky.

Chandler quickly drove up to the one taco place he knew and got out of the car. He went to grab the handle and was surprised to find out it was locked. Looking in the window he noticed it was closed.

Monica must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she noticed the TV off and the dim light through the door to the kitchen.

She slowly got up to see what it was.

Chandler was in a frenzy. Once he saw the taco place closed he decided to just make the tacos. But staying up late at night all alone got him thinking about the babies. How were they suppose to afford two babies when his job isn't that well all year around and Monica used most her savings already on getting the babies. Then what happens when they grow up and graduate, get married; who do they expect to pay for that?

"Chandler?"

He looked up to find Monica in the doorway with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked going over to his side.

"I was making tacos because the taco place is close. Then I got to think about the babies and..." He shook his head thinking about it once again "You know that we are having two babies. That is thousands and thousands of dollars. Maybe even millions..."

Monica wrapped her arms around him the best she could with her large stomach. She took the taco shell from his hand and put it down, then she moved him away from the counter. "Let's go to bed."

Chandler nodded and went to their bedroom while Monica turned off the light.

He climbed in bed and covered up as he waited for Monica. "I love you." He mumbled watching her get situated and comfortable.

"I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

As the weeks went on Monica was getting closer and closer to her due date.

"So Monica, are you ready for the big day?" Her instructor at Lamaze class asked

Monica nodded "I'm ready to be thin again." She chuckled as she ran her hands across her pregnant belly.

She laughed "Aren't we all?"

The ladies nodded

"Hey Mon, I'm having all the girls over when I am delivering. I would really like it if you could be there."

She smiled "I would like that. Thanks."

"So tell me why we're going again?" Chandler asked as he walked up to the address with Monica.

"She asked me to come, what was I suppose to do. And beside this could be good for us."

"What, watching some other lady give birth?" He asked

Monica rang the doorbell "We'll just go in say hi and leave. It won't be that bad."

The door opened and the Lamaze instructor stood there smiling "Thank you for coming Monica, and I see you brought your boyfriend, Chandler is it?"

Monica nodded and followed her inside "Yeah this is Chandler." They walked into the kitchen "How is she doing? Is everything going well?" She asked

"Yeah, actually we are all in the family room about to being if you want to go on in there." She told her "Chandler you can stay here if you like, or come in to see the miracle of birth happen before your eyes."

Chandler nodded "Nah, I'll just wait out here. Don't need to worry about me." He went over to the chip bowl as Monica disappeared into the living room with all the other girls.

Monica walked in the living room and saw a small kiddy pool set up in the middle of the floor. It was just about to begin as she was having second thoughts in showing up tonight.

"Monica where are you going?" Someone asked as they saw her slowly stepping back.

"Um, I think I'll wait with Chandler in the kitchen."

"No Monica you can't go. You're my focal point."

"Your what?"

"Don't move." She eyed Monica as she began to push

"Ahhhh!"

"You're doing great, just a little more! I see it's head!" Another lady yelled over all the screaming coming from the mom in the water.

"Give me a mirror, I wanna see it."

"No! No you don't wanna see it!" Monica warned her as she gripped her hand

"Give me a mirror!"

"Okay, okay I'll go get you a mirror!"

"No don't move you're my focal point!"

"You're her focal point!" The instructor repeated "Chandler!"

Chandler was still in the kitchen making himself comfortable when he heard his name being called. "What?" He yelled back not wanting to go in there right now.

"Chandler get a mirror!" She yelled

"A what?" He asked not hearing her clearly from all the yelling

"Chandler get a mirror!" Monica shouted

Chandler quickly grabbed a mirror and made his way to the living room trying not to see anything.

"AHHH!" She started to push again with the mirror placed.

After the birth Monica and Chandler left both scared from what they just witnessed.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked as they walked down the street.

Chandler nodded silently.

"You still wanna have them right?" She asked

Chandler nodded again, not saying much.

"Chandler..?"

They turned around to see someone walking up to them "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, um...just walking around."

"Wow, you're having a baby?" He asked looking down at Monica's fairly large stomach.

"What? Oh-um, no their not mine." He shook his head

Monica looked up at him hurt by his words.

"Oh I see, well I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Chandler turned back to Monica and began to walk only to find her not following "What do you mean they're not yours?" She asked rather softly

He looked at her "No, Mon, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" She asked

Chandler hesitated not sure what to say.

Monica nodded and turned away "That's what I thought."

"No Monica wait-" Chandler tired to call for her to come back but she never responded, she never turned back. What was he gonna do? He needed to be with her. She was his life. His everything.


	15. I'm sorry

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica went home and saw Chandler there. She didn't say anything to him. How could she when he hurt her feelings.

" Talk to me." He said softly.

" Break up with me." She demanded.

" What?" He asked as if he didn't hear her right.

" These babies aren't your responsibility and you aren't ready to be a father." She said as tears streamed down her face.

He walked up to her and held her hands. " i love you so much. Don't do this." He begged.

She shook her head and stepped back. " I'm going to spend the night with Phoebe tonight. Her wedding is tomorrow and I'm a bride's maid."

That night neither Monica or chandler could sleep. They kept thinking about each other.

The next morning, chandler went to sell more cheese at the market and Monica went to the wedding.

After a lot of thinking, she realized how dumb she was being. She got a phone call that a car seat was ready to be picked up. He was thinking ahead. She tried calling him but no luck.

After the wedding, they were all dancing when Monica felt something going down her leg. Then seconds later, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that made her bend over.

" oh no." She cried.

" What is it?" Phoebe asked.

" I'm in labor." She said wishing Chandler was there.

Monica knew where Chandler would be. He smiled when he saw her get out of the car.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

" What's going on?" He asked worried as he saw her grab her stomach.

" I'm in labor and i can't do this without you." She admitted.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. " We can make up later. Lets go have these babies." He said when he saw how much pain she was in.


	16. The babies

They hurried to the hospital where Monica was wheeled off to a delivery room.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as She got into the gown and in a bed.

"I'm better now that you're here." She smiled at him but it soon dropped when a contraction hit.

"Just try and breath. Remember all that you learned at the Lamaze classes. Keep your breathing level, you're doing great honey." Chandler coached her through until it was over.

Monica lied back on the bed. "You have to get these babies out of me. I don't think I can hold them in much longer." She told him clutching her stomach once again through the pain.

"Yes you can. You just got to wait a little longer. The Doctor will be here soon." He told her, squeezing her hand tight

" Make him hurry." She said through the pain.

Chandler brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. " Just a couple more minutes baby."

Monica nodded as another contraction hit and Chandler helped her once again. He timed it and it lasted longer. " please do something. I think they are coming now." Chandler said. He had never been more nervous.

The Dr examined her and told her it was time to push. Chandler coached her through it. After a hour they were born.

Chandler smiled at the little girl in his arms. Then he smiled at his girlfriend and the baby boy.

" They are perfect." He said. They weren't his and yet he loved them so much.

She smiled at him. " I'm sorry. I don't want to break up."

He gave her hand a light squeeze. " I'm sorry too." He got up from the chair and sat on the edge of Monica's bed. " Do you want me to call our friends?"

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. " Can we just be alone with them?"

He nodded.


	17. home

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica and Chandler named the babies Carter and Madison. They were born at 5:58pm. Throughout the evening, Their friends and family came to see the babies. They were both so small, weighing just under 6lbs. They were very healthy though.

Since everything went smoothly, they were able to go home the next afternoon. Monica got the twins ready to go while Chandler packed up. He looked over at her and smiled. He loved how being a mother was so natural to her.

He came over to her and hugged her from behind. "I hope, you coming home means my house?" He kissed her shoulder.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Yes." She kissed him once more before turning around to pick Madison up.

On the way home, Monica sat in the back with the babies. It was a 20 minute drive to his house. When they got there, he grabbed both car seats while Monica grabbed the diaper bag. "Do you got it?" He asked.

Monica closed the car door and started walking with him. "Honey, I gave birth, I'm not sick."

He sat one car seat down while he unlocked the door. "I just don't' want you hurting yourself. I know you're sore."

When they got in, they put the babies in their cribs. Their room was a soft yellow. It had two white cribs. One had pink and white bedding. The other had blue and brown. Their was a dresser and two changing tables. There were also, a lot of stuffed animals and toys for when they got bigger. In the living room there were two baby swings set up.

"They are so beautiful Mon." He said as they left the room.

Monica quietly shut the door and turned on the baby monitor that she held in her hand. She put her arms around him as he held her waist. "You are amazing."

He let go and held her hand as they walked to the living room. "How so?"

They sat on the couch, still holding hands. "You let three extra people into your home." She knew he preferred to be alone when he came there.

"Not just any three people. Three people that I love more then anything." He said and kissed her lips four times sweetly.

She smiled and played with his hair. "I love you too and I know they will." She kissed him and then stood up. "I am going to make you an amazing dinner." She tried walking away and realized he was still holding onto her hand.

"Only if you're not to sore." He said sweetly and kissed each of her fingers.

She smiled at him. "I'm not."

He nodded. "Ok." He took the baby monitor from her. "I'll take care of them. I'll let you know if they're hungry."

She went into his large kitchen, and began to start cooking. She made chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli and salad.

"It's ready baby." She called out. When she didn't hear a response, she walked into the living room and didn't see him. She went to go find him and stopped in front of the twin's room. She peaked her head in so he didn't see her. She smiled when she saw him rocking Madison and Carter in the rocking chair that was placed near the window. She backed away when she saw him stand up to put both of them back in their cribs.

He smiled when he came out of their room. "They are sleeping again." He held her face and kissed her.

She rubbed his chest. "Dinner is ready." She grabbed his hand and led him into the dinning room to eat.

He smiled as he looked at her. "I just need to make her my wife." He whispered to himself.


	18. proposal

Chandler couldn't sleep a week later. He tried everything. Switching around his pillows, watching TV, even warm milk; but nothing helped. He finally got up and went to the babies room. He smiled as he watched them sleep peacefully. But seeing Carter stir didn't stop him any further.

Chandler reached down and picked him up in his arms. With the small blanket still wrapped around his small form, Chandler walked silently to the rocking chair and started rocking slowly. Back and forth, back and forth he rocked until his eyes slowly fell to a close.

The next morning he woke up to find Monica standing in front of him.

She smiled when she saw him wake up "You look just like each other asleep." She said softly.

Chandler moved Carter to one side so that Monica could sit.

She carefully sat down just as Madison started to cry.

She walked over to her crib and lifted her up, her big blue eyes brightening at the sight of her mom.

Monica walked back over and sat in the rocking chair that matched Chandlers.

"She looks just like you." Chandler commented watching her every move.

Monica smiled at him before she turned her attention back to her daughter of two weeks.

Chandler took a deep breath and thought now was the time to ask. When she less expected it, right?

But right before he could even spit out a word Monica stood up "I have to go to the bathroom." She put Madison back down and exited the room.

Chandler followed her lead and did the same with Carter.

Shutting the door just a crack Chandler went to their bedroom and in his night stand drawer he grabbed the ring, putting it in his robe pocket.

He then moved to the kitchen where he started breakfast. He picked up a beagle and thought of putting it in there. He quickly did right as Monica walked in. "Are you hungry?" He asked

"Not right now." She waved it off

Chandler nodded and turned around, destroying the beagle to retrieve his ring.

Monica watched "What are you doing?"

Chandler turned around "Oh, I thought it had mold..." He threw it away "It turns out it doesn't." He grabbed two cups of coffee and joined her at the table. "What are your plans for today?" He asked while taking a drink

"I think I'm just going to stay here with the kids. Rachel said she wanted to come by later today to see them again anyway so..."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can order Chinese for dinner." He suggested

Monica smiled "Sounds perfect."

That night, as Monica said goodbye to Rachel and then put the twins down, Chandler ordered the Chinese food.

"It'll be here in 20 minutes." He said walking up to her from behind as they stood there and watched their new born babies lie fast asleep.

Monica leaned back into him. Chandler kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her body a little tighter. "I love you."

Monica couldn't hear it enough. Those words he spoke every time reassured her that everything was going to be okay with them, with the babies.

"I love you more." She turned in his arms and kissed him.

Chandler grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

A while later, once the food was there Chandler looked down at the two fortune cookies. Chandler remembered telling them to put the note in both of them in case she opened the wrong one.

"You want to open your cookie?" Chandler passed it over to her. He was ready to reach into his pocket for the ring when she replied.

"I'm actually kind of full. Maybe later." She stood up to clean her plate

"Are you sure you can't eat one more thing?" Chandler stood up, following her to the sink

"Chandler, I said I'm not hungry." She turned to face him "You are acting strange. Is everything okay?"

He nodded "Yeah." Pausing he thought "You want to just read the fortune?" He asked reaching the cookie out to her once again.

She smiled "Alright."

She couldn't have opened it any slower as Chandler stood there nervously.

But once she did, Chandler dropped down to one knee.

Monica looked at him strangely. Then back at the fortune. She unwrapped the little paper and looked at it.

It read...

Will you marry me?

She moved it away to looked down at Chandler that knelt there with a ring in his hands.

"From the day you stole my taxi to the day you told me you were pregnant...I knew I didn't want to miss this. Any of this." He said "I want to be with you. With Carter and Madison. Now until the end. I want to be there. So Monica," He smiled once he saw her smile "Will you marry me?"

Wiping her tears away she nodded "Yes."

Chandler stood up and hugged her, placing the ring on her finger.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"It was my cab." She leaned in to kiss the lips that she will be kissing everyday from now until the day they die. She will be spending every night with the man in front of her. No longer will she be alone, afraid there won't be a prince to share a midnight kiss with. No longer will there be two babies without a real father or a daddy to go to when they get scared. No longer will she worry that he doesn't love her. Because now she knew, this was meant to be.


	19. epilogue

Thank you for reviewing

Monica and Chandler had everyone over for a non fire one night. They had some news they wanted to share.

Monica was getting the food ready before their friends arrived.

"Do you need any help babe?" Chandler asked as he rubbed her sides.

She leaned back against him. " No but you can go get the twins."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Ok."

She smiled as she watched him walk away. She sat the food on the table then looked at the pictures on the wall behind the table. It was Monica and Chandler on their wedding day. They got married when the twins were 7 months old.

Chandler walked into Carters room first. " Hey there little man."

Carter looked up from his toys and smiled. " Hi daddy."

Chandler picked up the four year old. " come on down stairs. Your aunts and uncles will be here." He said referring to their friends. He sat him down then went to Madison's room. He carried her while Carter rode on his back. Both kids laughed the whole way.

Once everyone arrived, they ate. Then Chandler went out and started the fire. The kids played on the swing set while the adults talked around the fire. Chandler sat with an arm around his wife of four years.

" What did you need to tell us?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler kept his arm around Monica as he talked. His other hand was on her thigh and she had a hand on his leg.

"Well i am so glad that when i bought this house, it had 5 bedrooms. Even though we were surprised. We couldn't be happier."

" Just say it." Rachel interrupted.

Everybody's faces went into huge grins as Chandler told them the big news.

"I am so happy for you." They smiled and exchanged hugs

That night Chandler and Monica were giving Carter and Madison and bath.

"Daddy, did you know that my starts with a C and your know starts with a C?" Carter said playing with his boat in the tub.

Chandler smiled "Wow buddy, that is cool."

"And Maddie's name stats with a M and mommy starts with an M."

Monica smiled when she came in the bathroom holding Madison in towel that made the four year old look so tiny.

"Daddy, I'm ready for a story." Madison yelled.

"Ok princess." He said not looking back. He let the water out and helped Carter out of the tub. Then he wrapped him up in a towel. Chandler looked at Monica holding Madison. "Mon, what are you doing?" He asked taking Madison.

Monica looked at him strangely. "Just stopping by before I took her to get dressed.

"You shouldn't be picking her up. You're pregnant." He told her.

"But I-"

He stopped her. "No buts." He kissed her and carried the kids out of the bathroom.

Months and months went by and Chandler was being so sweet and helpful. The kids couldn't wait for the new baby to get here.

Chandler got a call when Monica was 9 months pregnant that Monica was in labor one morning when he took the kids to pre k. He hurried home, got Monica and her bags and went to the hospital. After 9 hours, they had a daughter named Zoey.

"My family is complete." Chandler whispered as he watched the twins sit on the edge of Monica's bed and admire their new sister.


End file.
